


After Glow

by odinstark



Series: Loyalty and Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Believe In The Power of Gay Music, Campfires, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Merleon Rights, Musical Instruments, Non Canon Era Music, Singing, Slow Dancing, Stars, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: The Knights beg Merlin and Leon for one more song after an evening of drinking and laughter following a successful quest. But there's something other than lyrics in the air.





	After Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispytins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytins/gifts).

The embers from the fire's deep orange flames fizzled out as they landed on the soft dirt ground, fanned out by the fine breeze that blew through the forest clearing.

Rocks and dead logs were used as makeshift chairs and tables, the dinner dishes disgarded on the flattest of them all, to be washed in the morning.

The smell of wild flowers was noticeable in the darkening evening's air, mixed with the sharp and sweet scent of wine. Fresh berries were passed, the thin skin bursting instantly when it was thrown inside someone's mouth, releasing the delicious flavour of the blackberries' juice.

There was the soft mumble of chat under the sound of a lute playing and a strong but delicate voice sung to the silence of the forest and its friend's entertainment. The lute accompanied the voice, like a parter or the other half of a puzzle. They fit together, meshed together like they were forged in the same flame, crafted to be together. One could exist without the other but something would always be...missing.

The voice trailed off, coming to a conclusion with the lute not far behind, repetitively playing a few chords before ultimately coming to a soft halt. 

Cheers took up the lute, laughs and praises the voices place. The animals were satisfied. 

Merlin looked up from his lute, scraping his nails against the wood grain, across the man who sat to his left, who was currently bowing his head against the hoorays of pleasure. 

"You know...You've got a pretty good voice," the bearded knight turned as the sound of his accompany's soft compliment and let a true smile tug at his lips.

The fire's flames lit up the dim area around the two, but there still things hidden in the dark between them.

"And you know...You've got a pretty good lute," Leon's face lit up, brighter than all the stars, when Merlin's face flushed under the approval.

But he didn't duck away like usual, he held Leon's gaze, like he held his head is his palm and the Knight couldn't quite break it. 

There was a heat, hotter than the campfire, an electricity, more intense than the lightning storms of the Autumn months, a bond, stronger than the cement that held the stones of Camelot together, building, growing between them, and there had been for a while.

The night seemed to quiet around them as they gazed nowhere but each other's eyes. It wasn't a wanting or needing gaze, or a lustful one. It was one of question, comfort, understanding and trust. Merlin's nimble fingers strummed the strings softly, a distraction perhaps, maybe to ground him. Leon swirled his wine flask in his hand, never quite managing to lift it to his lips.

A cough startled them from their bubble and they snapped their attentions over to their friends, who had pleading looks in their eyes. 

"Another song?" Gwaine boldly asked and Elyan shoved his shoulder.

"Please," the kind knight added on to his friend's request (demand).

Lancelot looked thoughtful between them and offered a soft glance at Merlin,

"I would not speak against one more tune."

Percival nodded his agreement as Arthur seemed to get ready to use his kingship to demand another piece be played, the order already dripping from the edge of his tongue. 

"I don't mind doing one last song," Leon spoke, closing his eyes to rid his heart of the sour feeling of jealousy,

"Merlin?"

The servant broke into a grin, laughing as all the Knight turned their rapt attention onto him,

"Yes I suppose I must have to now. Any requests?"

It was a snap decision. Leon leaned over to his ear before the Knights could finish their argument with his choice and Merlin nodded his approval, warming his fingers against the lute's strings again.

The First Knight faced the watching knights for a moment, before turning to his right by the smallest amount, so he could watch Merlin out of the corner of his eye, his porcelain smooth hands ghosting the strings with great precision. He breathed in...then exhaled. 

_"I know I could not last very long at all, _   
_Without you here to break my fall. _   
  
_I know I could not stand alone for very long_   
_Without you there to take my call. _   
_'Cause you were better than whatever came before, _   
_Before you ran out and left me on the 100th floor."_

Merlin looked away from his lute, which reflected the glow of the fire, the fingers still dancing along, playing the tune of choice.  
  
_"Get out, and go and find everyone you cared for. _  
_They, won't be there to see tomorrow. _  
_Get out, don't forget everything you cared for._  
_For it, won't be nothing more tomorrow._  
  
_No I could not do the things I did before_  
_Leave you waiting there, by that open door._  
_You were better than whatever came before,_  
_Without you here and my heart broken to the core."_

Leon closed his eyes, letting his own voice fill awed silence the Knights were making. And just...concentrate. 

  
_"Get out, and go and find everyone you cared for. _   
_They, won't be there to see tomorrow. _   
_Get out, don't forget everything you cared for. _   
_For it, won't be nothing more tomorrow." _

Concentrate. On his own voice. On the orange glow. On the wood bark beneath his hands. On the lute. On Merlin. On the lute. On Merlin-. 

  
_"No I could not stand to be alone for long. _   
_There's something missing in the ever **afterglow**._   
_You were better than whatever came before_   
_Without you here to save me, to save me from the dark."_

The space behind his eyelids darkened as the fire pit dimmed. He opened them to savour the last minutes of the orange glow before it became ashes and red embers. 

  
_"Get out, and go and find everyone you cared for._   
_They, won't be there to see tomorrow._   
_Get out, don't forget everything you cared for._   
_For it, won't be nothing more tomorrow."_   
  


And his eyes caught Merlin's. There was acceptance there, glowing under his tears. Leon almost cried, but he looked away just in time.

The knights began to fall asleep one by one after that, warmed by the wine in their stomachs, serenaded by the sound of music.

Leon wandered around the clearing, dragging his friends into their bedrolls or bringing the blankets to them, in the case of the unwakeable Gwaine, all the while Merlin continues a soft tune on the strings of the lute. 

Leon decides it's time. He strides up to the dark haired man and gently plucks the instrument from his hands, placing it with absolute delicacy on the soft pile of blankets beside the log bench. The servant quirks an eyebrow at the silent knight, his eyes full of confusion. 

He offers a hand to Merlin, accompanied with a shy smile.

And the acceptance comes back.

Merlin takes his hand and allows himself to pulled to his feet. Leon holds Merlin's hand in his palm, like its something far more precious than it is. Merlin slips his arm around Leon's waist, and the two step closer, chest to chest.

Merlin hums as they begin to sway in place, with the stars as witness. Leon almost melts when he feels Merlin's head rest against his chest. Neither of them have spoken yet, but it's a feeling that neither of them can describe with words anyway. 

"Do you believe all of the stars have names?" Merlin asks a moment later, his lake like eyes reflecting the white splatters of stars in the sky.

Leon laughs in his chest, the grumble making Merlin smile as his head moves along with the spasming flesh.

"What kind of names do you think they'd have?"

"The normal kind," Merlin decides, "That one's name is Grace."

Leon glances up to star Merlin nodded at, not quite small, not quite big, but bright.

"It's a perfect name."

Merlin smiles and they drop into silence again for a moment until-

"Would you sing for me?"

He can't deny that request. Not from Merlin.

_"No I could not stand to be alone for long._

_Th_ _ere's something missing in the ever **afterglow**._

_You were better than whatever came before_

_Without you here to save me, to save me from the dark._

_There's something missing in the ever afterglow._

_You were better than whatever came before..."_

"What came before...?" Merlin hesitantly pressed, burying his face deeper into Leon's chest.

"Nothing." 

_"There's something missing in the ever afterglow,"_

Merlin sung under his breath and the words found their way into Leon's heart again, after leaving it only a moment before,

"I could help you...find it?" 

"I already have." 

"Oh."

> _"It's you."_

"I feel the same."

> 


End file.
